1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal equipped with speaker phone functionality, and more particularly to a method for removing noise caused by feedback during speaker phone operation, as well as a mobile communication terminal for implementing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the increasing development of communication technologies, a wide variety of mobile communication terminals, including cellular telephones and other wireless communication apparatus, have been recently developed. Among these, mobile communication terminals having speaker phone functionality have proven effective and preferred for users in certain situations, including terminal use while operating a motor vehicle or performing other tasks where traditional use of the terminal may be difficult or unsafe.
Mobile communication terminals having conventional speaker phone technology typically employ a speaker and a single non-directional microphone. Therefore, when the speaker phone feature is used, there arises an unexpected feedback phenomenon that is generated when a received voice signal produced by the terminal's speaker is undesirably received and amplified via the speaker phone microphone. In addition, external noise is also picked up by the microphone such that the quality of the voice signal received by the terminal is unsatisfactory, or at the least, sub-optimal.